The Sext Heard Throughout Storybrooke
by BulletStrong
Summary: Emma teases Regina with a sext during work. Regina teaches her a lesson. Swan Queen.


Five minutes before her insipid meeting with the royals, Regina's cell phone alerted her to a text message.

 _'Hey, Regina. I know you hate meetings so here's a little pick me up ;)'_

Regina quirked a brow and waited with baited breath for Emma's next move. It came a minute later in the form of a photo… of Emma's pussy. Immediately Regina clenched her thighs.

"Dammit, Emma." She whispered harshly. She quickly scolded the blonde, only to receive another winky face. Regina looked upward to check the clock. She didn't have enough time to deal with this. So she stood, taking a deep breath as she collected her things, and walked confidently to the boardroom.

The meeting commenced and, as always, King Midas started off by bringing up the fact that he alone could sustain the treasury in town and should be given a higher position in the government. The men continued to squabble but Regina paid them no mind. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She was so wet and her skin felt over heated. Why must Emma have the ability to do this to her?

Regina shifted in her seat, hoping the leather would relive some of the ache between her legs. Normally she'd snake a hand down, lift her skirt, and take care of it. But she was in a meeting, listening to the endless drabble of the former royals who thought they knew better than she did. She should've known Emma would pull something like this.

God, she couldn't wait to get her hands on the blonde Sheriff. The meeting adjourned and Regina settled into her seat behind the mayoral desk before summoning the blonde.

"Damn, give a girl a warning next time." Emma grinned salaciously as she plopped down in the visitor's chair. Regina chuckled huskily, rising from her seat and moving seductively around the desk. She daintily sits on the desk in front of Emma. The blonde lifts a hand, palming Regina's inner thigh, but it's gently slapped away.

Emma's confused eyes snapped up. Regina's mirth must've been clear on her face, especially as she lifted her right leg and propped it on Emma's armrest, giving the blonde a clear view of her damp panties. Regina smiled at the groan that escaped her lover. She proceeded to lift her left leg and prop it on the chair next to Emma, spreading her legs _wide_.

"Fuck, Regina."

"Not yet, dear," Regina slowly lifted her skirt until it bunched at the waist before quickly pushing her panties aside and swiping two fingers through her slit, "You were very naughty today, sending me that picture of your pink little pussy. What if someone saw you, hmm?"

"You didn't like it?" Emma breathed out, attempting to tease through the desire filled haze. She watched closely as Regina flicked her wrist to lock the door before placing those long fingers in Emma's mouth. The blonde moaned, tasting Regina's wetness on the fingers. Emma sucked heartily, swiping her tongue thoroughly over the digits. Once she was sure her lover had cleaned her nicely, Regina slipped her fingers from Emma's mouth.

"You sent it right before my meeting, my darling. I was so wet for you and I couldn't do anything about it. How naughty." Regina flicked her wrist once more, making her panties disappear. Emma whimpered at the unfettered view of Regina's pussy. Wet, swollen, and, fuck, so perfect.

Emma tried once more to touch, only to have her arms restrained by an invisible force, "Oh come on, Regina. Please let me touch you. I have to touch you."

Regina wagged a finger, "Watch, my love. You don't get to touch. Once I'm done, you'll go back to the station and you will not touch yourself. If you do, I'll know. If you're a good girl and listen to my directions, I'll be nice to you later. Understood?"

Emma nodded so quickly that Regina worried for her neck, "I love you."

It was said with such reverence and adoration. It made Regina's eyes burn and throat close slightly. She leaned forward and connected their lips gently, putting all her love into the kiss. She pulled back slowly, making nip Emma's bottom lip.

Regina leaned back, her eyes never leaving Emma's lips. She snaked her hand from her neck down to her chest, squeezing a breast lightly. She heard Emma whisper, "Please open the shirt. Please, please, please."

Her fingers teasingly undid each button, one by one, slowly revealing her olive skin and the curve of her breasts. Emma hummed as Regina pushed the shirt off her shoulders and discarded her lace bra, leaving the brunette's torso open for her viewing.

"You're so beautiful, Regina."

"As are you, my love," Regina squeezed her breasts, making sure to pinch the nipples with each stroke. She then moved down, swirling her fingers over a sensitive area on her abdomen, "Are you as wet as I am, Emma?"

"Fuck, yes."

And with that, Regina lowered her fingers to her slit. She parted her lower lips and caressed her pussy, avoiding her clit. She circled her entrance, never pressing forward. She collected wetness and spread it evenly.

Both women panted as Regina started slow circles on her clit. Regina moaned, "Uh, God."

Emma wiggled in her seat, her hips thrusting upwards, meeting nothing but air. Regina's motions gained speed and both women let out a loud moan. Thank goodness she fired that ingrate of a secretary the day before. Otherwise, the two women would be the talk of the town by lunch.

"Oh, I'm close." Regina whimpered, her fingers working furiously on her bundle of nerves.

"Me too." Regina moaned at that, loving that she could cause Emma to nearly reach orgasm by just touching herself. But the declaration also weakened her resolve. He magic backed off, allowing Emma to move freely.

"Touch me, Emma. Fuck waiting." The blonde flew out of the seat and dropped to her knees. Without thinking twice, Emma inserted two fingers into Regina's slick opening. Regina cursed, her hips bucking desperately.

"Keep rubbing that clit, baby. Just like that." Emma panted, unable to resist licking the wetness from Regina's inner thighs. After a minute of continuously thrusting and stimulation, Regina's inner walls started contracting. Emma fell her own peak coming so she slipped her hand into her jeans. The tight jeans only allowed her to furiously circle her own clit.

"Oh, Emma! Emma, I'm coming!" Regina's back bowed, her plump ass lifting from the desk. Emma turned her face as her pleasure peaked, releasing a deep moan into Regina's quivering thigh. They both stayed still, Emma's fingers feeling the pulse of Regina's inner walls.

"Fuck," Emma chuckled, "I should be naughty more often."

"I concur."


End file.
